Attraction
by InuDstories
Summary: Brought together by unforseen events, can they with stand so many standing in their way? A.U.
1. Chapter 1

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Bright blue eyes glazed with boredom watched as her painted pink nail kept rhythm with the clock.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

With a quiet sigh she stilled her finger. The girl shifted in her seat, random thoughts running through her head as she looked out the classroom window. Her junior year was ending, and as soon as the last class of the day was out she would be home free. _This class,_she thought frowning, _God_ _I hate math._Drowning out her detested math teacher she let a smile form as she thought of her plans. Glancing at the clock her smile grew.

_Fifteen minutes,__ only fifteen minutes. _Then she wouldmeet Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango out front. From there it was to Inuyasha's house with the promise of a little pool party. Though it would only be the four of them, she was still excited. Her thoughts strayed even further, bringing up her first memory of meeting her friend the brash, and rude, Inuyasha.

_Anxiety washed through the young new freshman. Glancing back, her black hair whipped around her. Her mother waved with a smile once more, then left. Her blue eyes darkened with courage and she took a deep breath. Her mother said she'd have friends in no time._

_Her steps were light and her yellow backpack bounced behind her. She followed a group of students inside but didn't get two steps before she slammed into something hard. Startled she look up to a boy with long black hair and light brown eyes. He was cute, until he opened his mouth._

"_Watch where you're going wench!" Surprised, Kagome's brows furrowed at such a smooth tone coming out of that very foul mouth. She pushed the thought aside and took a deep breath. She was not going to get into a fight on the first day of school, but she wasn't going to let what he said go either._

_Her eyes narrowed as two people walked up to stand beside him._ "_First off, I was watching, and second, you bumped into me." _

_He rolled his eyes with a smirk. _"_Whatever. You're in my way wench! Move!"_

_Her eyes flashed a brilliant blue, and as he moved to push her she slapped his hand back. Oh how she wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. "I have a name jerk, and it's not wench! Its-"_

"Kagome!"

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice was soft and light, even though she had the urge to rip her hair out. She had to resist the urge to tap her finger again. Ms. Yutaka glared at her, so she smiled prettily. Pointing to the board the teacher asked, "What's the answer?"

With a heavy sigh she glanced at it before turning her attention back to her source of annoyance. "Thirty-four."

_Why does she always ask when she knows I always know? It makes her look bad, not me. _

There were some giggles and a huff from the teacher, but nothing else was said. Kagome guessed she would never have the answer when it came to this teacher. As much as she disliked the subject, she was remarkable at it, not genius good, but close enough. This teacher only made her dislike it more. Two minutes later the bell rung and Kagome bee lined for the door, her bag on her shoulder, glad for summer break.

Moving between mingling teenagers Kagome stifled a groan and ran a hand through her waist long black locks. _Of course we didn't think to set up a meeting place, which would have been the smart thing to do._ _Where the hell are they?_ Making her way out of the school she looked around. It took only moments to spot all three friends who stood waving at her from under a large tree. Smiling brightly she skipped over, her mood instantly brightened.

"I'm so excited!" Sango said brightly. They all loved Inuyasha's house, especially his pool. Sango turned towards her, while Miroku and Inuyasha talked of 'Man Stuff'(as they insisted on calling it, Kagome just called it gossip) in hushed tones a couple feet away. Giggling she pointed toward the boys and Sango followed with her eyes. Kagome heard her giggle and had to ask "What do you think they're talking about?"

Sango smiled as she looked back at her. Sango turned to study them for a moment more, and then eyes dancing with amusement, she said, "With them two, I don't even want to know."

Kagome nodded and laughed. Frowning suddenly, she stared at them. _Why in the world are we still here? And men say we're the ones that take forever to get going. Those two gossip more than church ladies. _She gave a loud shout, and when Inuyasha turned toward her she yelled, "Let's go!" Grabbing Sango's arm she pulled to get her moving.

Jumping to sit on the hood of Inuyasha's car she closed her eyes and waited. Seconds later there was a scream, followed by a sharp slap. She chuckled at Mirokus misfortune of being a pervert. He was handsome, of that there was no doubt, but that wondering hand of his caused too many problems. His short raven hair was fashioned in a small pony tail at the back of his neck, and his violet eyes always held mischief. At five foot nine he was only an inch taller than his love, Sango.

_Sango,_she thought fondly, _both beautiful and violent._Long hair of a warm brown was always pulled up into a high pony tail and soft eyes of the same color always held compassion. She wore very little make up, just light pink eye shadow and lip gloss. At five foot eight she looked like an amazon woman with her honey toned skin. Her temper could rival one too, though only mainly caused at the fault of Miroku. Even though he groped her daily, Sango was still somehow, Kagome noted, secretly in love with him.

Jerked out of her thoughts by a loud bang, she was startled to see Inuyasha standing next to her. She saw one hand on the hood the other pointing to the ground.

Hopping down she mumbled, "prick."

"Bitch!"

She stuck out her tongue as she got in the car, followed quickly by Sango and Miroku.

It was half way to his house when the nagging thought of she was forgetting something hit her. She was missing something. _What is it I'm forgetting? Think, over lunch he had something to tell us. _Glaring at the cars carpet she scowled harder, as if it would give her the answer. _Okay, we talked of school, how much it sucked, summer break, his father, and his mother, his…_"Got it!" Everyone jumped, surprised. Kagome gave a sheepish smile.

"Inuyasha?" She wanted to know what he was going to say. It was bugging her now.

"Huh?" She sighed. _That's intelligent…_ Shaking her head she forced her mind to more important matters.

"What was it you were saying about a brother at lunch?" She couldn't hold the curiosity out her voice but didn't care, she was nosey. She saw him grimace and had to wonder, _Bad Blood?_

"Ya" he said "my half-brother, Sesshomaru, arrived from America today."

Kagome frowned; she hadn't known he had a brother. She shifted to look in the backseat. From the looks on Sango and Miroku's faces, neither did they.

"Something happened with or to his mother, my dad didn't say, so he'll be living with us from now on." Frowning he continued on and she listened quietly. "He's a prick and a cold bastard, so just ignore him, 'cause that's what he's going to do to everyone else."

By the time he finished he was glaring out the windshield. _Definitely bad blood,_she thought. The car stopped in front of a four story mansion and Kagome smiled, hopping out. Kagome wondered, not for the first time, how such a rough boy could have come from such lavish place.

Glancing over at her once crush she grinned. His coal hair that stopped at his middle back was wind tossed and going every which way. His faded jeans and red t-shirt were perpetually wrinkled. Looking at her own ensemble she almost laughed. Her pretty blue knee length skirt floated around her, her cream colored shirt and matching flats clean and new looking. Kagome tucked her neat hair behind her ears. They were complete opposites in almost every way.

Shaking her head she reached for her bag, pulled it on, and shut the car door. Looking up she noticed all three friends at the large oak front door.

"Come on wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Glaring, she took off for the front door. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly opened the door, scrambling through laughing. Blue eyes twinkled with laughter and she slid in behind him, amused. Kagome skid to a stop next to his still form, her skirt whirling around her.

Still smiling, she turned to see what caught every ones attention.

_Oh Wow…_Was all she could think. Standing there was who she guessed was Sesshomaru. He was tall, she noticed, six foot two or three, his body long and lean, and even from where she stood she could tell he was well well-defined. His hair was so blond it boarded on white; his eyes were the color of warm amber. Though they were anything but warm, in fact she saw that they were as cold as he seemed indifferent, if his impassively stunning face was anything to go by.

The desire though, that's what stunned her. When her eyes locked on his… it just slammed into her. Heat fused through her body. Clenching her hands into fists she took a deep breath, hoping to calm it down. _Big mistake,_she thought afterwards. She could smell _him. _Standing there next to Inuyasha she could only stare, just as everyone else was. His amber orbs shifted to his brother.

"Inuyasha." That was all he said, but still, she had to push aside the urge to shiver. His voice was like velvet, yet cool. His face, his expression, none of it changed. She turned to look at Inuyasha, but he only responded in kind.

"Sesshomaru."

_Seriously,_ she thought, _this is ridiculous._She turned to look at Sango and Miroku. Disbelief swept through her as they just stood there quietly, staring, as if in a daze.

_Talk about rude._

Looking back to Sesshomaru, she could understand why they stared. Power seemed as natural to him as his skin was. It was simply there, and it made others wary. Her mind screamed danger, but instinct demanded trust. Kagome went with what was most natural to her. Turning back to her friends all she said was "What's wrong with you three?" before spinning to walk to the man all three seemed to be cautious enough of to border on rude.

She heard movement as Inuyasha made for her arm to pull her back, but she skillfully danced around it. She stopped a couple feet in front of him and smiled softly. Battling the desire to launch herself into his arms, after all insanity wasn't the better of first impressions, she introduced herself instead.

"Hello" she said soft enough so only he could hear. Let them suffer. Pansies!

"I'm Kagome." She waved behind herself, "That's Miroku and Sango. It's nice to meet you."

The tension in the room seemed to escalate and Kagome suddenly got the feeling people didn't approach him often. For over a minute she just stared into his eyes, slightly lost.

"The pleasure is mine."

His voice slid through her, warming her. _He has a voice built for sin,_ the thought nearly made her blush.

There was a gasp behind her, looking back she saw Inuyasha and stifled the urge to laugh. His face held outrage, stun, and awe.

"You know," she said with a grin, "you kind of look like a fish."

Turning back to Sesshomaru she held out a hand, regretting it immediately. His closed over hers and lightning slid up her arm. Her blue eyes widened and she clenched her jaw.

Quickly retracting her hand she stepped back. Whirling back to Inuyasha she walked away. It was all she could do not to run. Picking up her bag that sat next to him, having been dropped and forgotten earlier, she said "I'll be in the pool." Turning smoothly she walked away. As she walked past Sesshomaru his eyes caught hers and she caught the ghost of a smile. Frowning she looked to the marble floor and made a vow to stay away from him. _No matter much I'm drawn to him,_her mind whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Month Later…_

_Oh Kami, _Kagome thought to herself in despair, _what am I going to do?_ Pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms around them, pressing her face in between both. She stayed quiet in spite of the fact that she wanted to rant and rave like mad. Her mother was cleaning downstairs though, so she kept the raving inside.

Her kind and loving mother, with her short dark hair and always warm eyes. Kagome smiled for the first time in hours. She had arrived just before dinner, going straight to her room. All through dinner she fibbed, claiming she felt ill. Faster than she would have thought her mother let her retreated back into her haven, were she never once moved from the frilly pink bed. She sighed.

Looking back she thought, _where did it all go wrong?_ The month up until today, had been amazing. Her vow to avoid Sesshomaru had gone amazing as well, though not perfect. She still caught glimpses or swept past him the hall, it was a rare occurrence that never failed to send desire sweeping through her. She didn't avoid him that was childish. He was simply never there. Inuyasha never brought it up and so she never asked. Her frown deepened.

_Inuyasha…_ He was so happy. The first week of break he had met _her._ Immediately the two had hit off, and not two days later they were dating. Kagome didn't like her but the happiness he radiated when they were together kept her silent. _Kikyou _she thought sneering _the reason for my confusion, my depression. _

Kagome knew something was wrong the woman. Something very demeaning about her. She was beautiful with her ebony hair falling past her hips in a low tail, and fair skin. But her features were sharp and her murky brown eyes cold and harsh. Her voice was musical but dead, as if she wasn't even really there.

"_Hello Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling brightly as she walked through his front door. Sango and Miroku walked in behind her. They decided the previous day to all bring movies the next day and have a 'movie day'. _

"_Hey guys. You guys don't mind if Kikyou joins us do you?" All three members shook their heads but Kagome hid a frown. She didn't understand what it was but something about Kikyou just rubbed her the wrong way. Giving into a small reserved sigh she steeled her for the woman's presence. _

"_Great" he said smiling brightly, "she'll be here any minute."_

_Running a hand through her hair Kagome gave a smile that rivaled Inuyashas. Grinding her teeth she bit out a chipper "Great!" As if on cue the door bell chimed. Watching him walk away she turned and left the foyer heading towards the media room. Walking into the lavish room she muttered a dark "not" just to be spiteful. Taking in the beautiful room she sat on one of the three large beige couches and stared at the blank projector._

_Kagome put on a brilliant smile as the four walked in. Inuyashas arm around Kikyous waist, naturally. After refreshments were passed around and a movie was in everyone settled down with Miroku and Sango on one, and Inuyasha and Kikyou cuddling on last. Kagomes eyes narrowed in anger at the projector. She would watch her she decided. There was just something about her.._

Blinking wearily Kagome pulled herself out of the unwanted memory. Frowning she thought about it. Watching proved to be futile while she was with Inuyasha, by all appearances Kikyou was the perfect girlfriend. She was quiet, rarely talking to anyone other than Inuyasha.

Weeks passed and things went on as it normally would. They went to malls and shopped, stopped whenever and whatever place they wanted. The only difference was an added member. Finally Kagome had given up thinking that maybe she was just jealous. Though it didn't sit well with her she just shrugged it off. Sango and Miroku both seem to like her just fine, so she pushed aside all ill feelings.

It was by accident, what she saw between them. Kikyou was to be busy today, unable to come to the mall. They shopped and laughed everything was great. Around three Sango said she needed to leave and Inuyasha agreed to take them all home. Kagome denied politely saying she wasn't finished.

"_I'll be fine. There are a few shops I want to stop by. I'll walk home its not far."_

Now as she looked back she couldn't decide if it was good or bad, the choice she made. She was on her way home when she caught them. In an ally way not far from her house stood Kikyou with someone she had never seen before. Someone that was _not _Inuyasha. She had been furious, her hands fisting crinkling the bags she held. _That stupid bitch!_ Was all she could manage to think. She stood there watching for she didn't even know how long. Kagome watched as fingers intertwined and as they kissed bodies pressed together.

When she left she was both furious and scared. Scared about what her best friend would think, how he would react. _Would he even believe me?_ The thought came unbidden and unwanted. He was brash sure, and tended to react harshly to anything negative, but he would believe his best friend of two years over his girl friend of week's right? _Right?_

Now hours later she still sat, still undecided. _I wonder what Sesshomaru would say. _Startled by her own thoughts she pushed it away with a quiet laugh. _Sesshomaru help me, what a laugh. _She frowned. Maybe he would, she would bet anything he knew his brother best whether he wanted to or not. Honor he had and if she asked he wouldn't say anything. Nodding she made up her mind. She would ask him about what Inuyashas reaction would be.

Smiling she slipped under her covers and closed her eyes. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she couldn't wait to see the sex god that could turn her blood to fire with just a glance. Sighing wistfully with a small smile she slid into a dreamless sleep.

Sleepy blue eyes blink rapidly at the offending light poring in. Kagome groaned and pulled herself up. Glaring at the window she silently cursed the sunlight streaming in. Glancing at the clock she confirmed it was still early, only just after nine.

Sliding off her bed her bed she stumbled to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she emerged clean satisfied and awake. She pulled on a pale pink knee length skirt that fluttered and a baby blue shirt and matching flats. Happy, she headed downstairs leaving her hair down to air dry.

She smiled brightly as she entered the kitchen. "Hi mama, good morning." Her mother looked over her shoulder from the stove and smiled. "Good morning Kagome, do you feel better?" Smiling still Kagome nodded and moved to sit down at the kitchen table.

Mother and daughter sat in a comfortable silence while breakfast was cooked. Kagome smiled when a plate was placed in front of her. She ate quietly with her mother, and when she was finished told her mother of her plans. _Well kind of_ she thought.

"Mama I'm going to Inuyashas. I'll be back soon." When her mother nodded she smiled and kissed her cheek. On her way out the door she grabbed a light jacket of pale pink and pulled on. She hummed the five minute walk refusing to think of what she was going to do. She was nervous enough as it was, and she didn't want to physic herself out.

All too soon she arrived at the Tashio mansion. For a minute she stood and admired the beautiful house. It reminded her of an ancient castle, only modernized. Deciding she had stalled long enough she walked up perfectly placed stoned steps and rung the bell. She smiled at Inuyasha when he answered the door. Grinding her teeth she fought the urge to spill everything and went for something a little more subtle.

"Hi Inuyasha, what's up?" Confusion washed away and was replaced by a smile. Kagome new he'd be surprised and pushed away the guilt that threatened to consume her. She was doing this for him. He opened the door wider and let her through.

"Actually I was with Kikyou, but if you want you can chill with us." Her smile faulted for only a second before she forced it back into place. _That conniving two timing bitch is here!_ She thought seething and watched as said bitch rounded the corner. _Well speak of the devil._

She gave a nod to Kikyou in greeting before turning back towards Inuyasha. "Actually can you tell me where Sesshomaru is? I need to speak with him." She smiled and ignored the confusion written all over face. When he realized she would say nothing else he relented.

"He's staying in the White room. You remember where that is?" he asked, she just nodded remembering clearing she had once stayed in that very room. Turning she left the two behind and ascended the stairs directly to her left. Twisting the hem of her jacket Kagome stared at the door in front of her. She could swear the damn thing was mocking her. She sighed and raised startled blue eyes as the door opened.

"How long were planning to stand out here girl?" Sesshomaru asked. Letting his voice was over her she was surprised to find her nerves calming. Sighing for the second time she looked up and their eyes locked.

"I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**One perfect elegant eyebrow arched. **

**Vaguely she wondered if he would help her. She knew he didn't have to, and surely once he found out **_**who**_** it was about he would decline. His hatred for his brother was strong, witnessing it on more than one occasion as they threw harsh quips and bitter words. Though often curious as to the reason why she held her tongue, she didn't want to get between the two. Still she had to try. **

**Irritated as to how utterly bored he looked standing there starring, Kagome rubbed a brow. Seemingly gliding he took a step back, opening the door further and granting her access. Cerulean eyes met amber as Kagome moved inside, cautious not to touch him. Already she was having trouble fighting the urge to leap on him. **

**Glancing around the room she noted the only difference was a cherry wood bookshelf that stood at the far wall. Kagome smiled, the room lived up to it's name, almost everything was encased or made in white. The walls, carpet, and three chairs; two for sitting and one for a desk. The desk was all glass and medal, completely modern world. The bed was the focal point in the room, with white bedding and crafted of polished cherry wood. **

"**Help?" Sesshomaru's baritone voice held only utter boredom. **

"**Hai, its really only just a question I'm hoping you can answer." Fingers twisted together as sudden nervousness came screaming back. Kagome stood in the middle of the room and watched as Sesshomaru folded smoothly into one of the two chairs. With a swift gesture on his part she followed his lead. **

"**To whom or what does this concern?"**

**She cringed inwardly before responding, "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave no outward response, not even a muscle twitched, and whether this was good or bad she couldn't decided. Deciding to push her luck she kept on, her voice was still light and quite she said, "I know you don't like your brother, but you're the only person I could think of to ask… advice of. I also know you have a great deal of honor, so if everything said in here I asked you not to repeat, you wouldn't right?" **

**He seemed to measure her for only a second before nodding. "Hai." **

**Kagome gave a relived smile. **_**So even this goes badly nothing would be known. **_**Her thought mirrored her mood, so now a bit more confident she began. "Kikyou's cheating on Inuyasha and I came to ask whether or not I should tell him. How badly he would take it, or if he would even believe me."**

**Frustration ate at her again, she felt so damn **_**helpless. **_**Abruptly standing she walked over to his window and gazed out over the vast and beautiful gardens. Filled with every kind of flower she could think of, the multi colored beauty was astounding. It never failed to soothe and give her peace. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sesshomaru stand. She sat on the window seal that was lined with ivory pillows as he came to stand directly behind her. The warmth that radiated from him relaxed her frayed nerves. **

"**I never liked her." Kagome could feel his gaze on her but her eyes never strayed from the gardens. "There was just something about her I took an immediate dislike to. I never trusted her either, but she made Inuyasha happy, so I smiled and kept to myself. Yesterday I was walking home, and lucky me, saw Kikyou and someone else in an ally. She's disgusting to play with people like she does." It felt good to vent she decided, if only just a little. **

**She turned her head up now to look at him. He was starring at the wall, his face still a granite mask, but his eyes weren't as cold. She leaned back against the cool glass and watched him as he contemplated. His face was narrow with an almost feminine beauty. His hair was swept back into a leather cord and fell to his waist. His body was lean and well muscled, but his eyes were by far the most amazing feature. **

**Sesshomaru looked at her then and she couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks. Embarrassed that she was caught starring, Kagome looked away and traced the ivory pillows with her fingers. She would simply wait for him to speak. Her mind drifted and she couldn't help but wonder at the attraction though. What caused these emotions and why did she react so strongly to it, to him? **

**Why was she so comfortable with him as she was with no else, and yet she barely knew him. Did he feel the same thing? Did it course through him like a tidal wave and rob him of all thoughts as it did her? Her confusion and questions were dizzying. Sesshomaru's voice had her head snapping up and away from things she could muse on later.**

"**You should not tell him." He sounded absolute in his decision, but now that Kagome had her answer she wanted to know why. She knew, or was told, that Sesshomaru was not a man of many word but the question popped out anyway. "Why?"**

_**Man, **_**she thought with a moan and slapping her hand to her forehead at her own stupidity, **_**curiosity really is going to be the death of me. **_**Kagome caught a glimmer of amusement in his eyes before it diminished and she couldn't help but think how handsome he was. She nearly slapped her self again, but restrained and just pushed the thought away. She nearly fell off the window seat when he actually answered. **

"**Inuyasha is brash, rude and crude, but" he added when she huffed in protest "he has a heart. Its complete focus will be on Kikyou now. Should you say anything to him he would perceive it as jealously, and nothing more. He will not abandoned her, not even for you, without proof. You will have to wait and let him see her for who she is, and with that comes time. "**

**It was not what she wanted to hear, but it was what she expected. Still it made her heart hurt to think that Inuyasha would believe Kikyou over her, his long time best friend. In a strained whisper she asked, "Will he hate me? When he knows will he hate me for not telling him?"**

**He didn't answer immediately. She looked up and saw him looking back at her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her pulse sped up. Desire speared through her and she saw his eyes darken to gold. "He will for a time. He'll tell himself that this wouldn't have happened if you had told him sooner. He will make excuses, but then he will see it wasn't you, but her. And then you will go on as you always have." **

**Kagome nodded, relieved. She was glad she came to him. Standing she ignored their **_**very**_** close proximity and edged toward the door. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I'm glad I came." **

**He beat her to the door and opened it for her. He nodded at her thank you and, as she walked by, something in his eyes almost made her pause. When the door closed behind her she closed her eyes and stood there for a minute. **_**There was something in his eyes, a promise. **_**Kagome shivered, but not in fear, in anticipation. **_**This should be fun. I can't wait.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**She was hot. **

**Heat pooled down in blankets around the city effecting everyone within proximity. Kagome brushed back hair that fell around her face, it had long since been pulled up, courtesy of the heat. The dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt and white skirt she wore did little to cool her down. The people near her didn't fare any better and many had made make shift fans in hopes of cooling down. **

**As Kagome walked in to the café she sighed in relief as the air conditioning blew cool crisp air at her. She slid into the booth where Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat. She smiled at everyone in greeting and received the same. Sango was the first to speak.**

"**Kagome, did Sota tell you he was spending the night with Kohaku?" Kagome looked up momentarily startled. **

"**No, but I'm sure he'll have fun. He always does." She thought of Sota and his soft brown eyes and shaggy cinnamon hair. Her little brother was a pain and often annoying but she loved him dearly. Bringing her head out of the clouds Kagome turned to Miroku and asked, "So what are you guys going to do tonight?"**

**Miroku gave his charming ladies man grin and said, "Actually we were planning a little get together of sorts at Inuyasha's tonight. You will be attending too, of course." **

**She gave a smile in return before asking "Who all will be going?"**

**It was Inuyasha who started to answer, but was interrupted by the waitress with a very shocking blue shade of lipstick. "What can I get for you?"**

**They all ordered and the sassy woman walked away with her skirt swishing behind her. She saw Miroku's eyes stray from Sango, and slapped him up side the head. He gave grunted and gave her a sheepish smile she only glared at. "Watch were those eyes stray." She said glancing at Sango. **

"**It'll be all of us tonight plus Kikyou." Inuyasha said as soon as Kagome finished and the waitress, Tansy she thought her name was, was gone. Her temper flared up as soon as Kikyou's name was said but she ruthlessly pushed it down. **_**Calm down, breathe. Inuyasha will suspect something and then I'll blab about everything and potentially lose my best friend forever. And I certainly will not over the likes of her. **__This is war!_

Kagome was a naturally soft spoken kind hearted person, but she had a notoriously nasty temper. Right now she was fighting the urge to throttle Inuyasha over his own stupidity. The laps in her composure lasted no more than a few seconds and she immediately schooled her face to a bright smile and nodded in agreement. Her composure wouldn't last nearly long enough sitting here if they were going to discus Kikyou.

When the waitress returned she gave a real smile as the woman handed Inuyasha the ticket for the drinks. Tansy, the name tag read, swung her hips before sashaying away. Kagome giggled a little as she recalled the haughty look Tansy had given at Inuyasha's "What the fuck?" over the ticket. Yes, she decided, she liked her a lot.

Still in a good mood, for now at least, she stood and grabbed her purse and drink. "Sorry guys, I got to go. I want to get a shower in before I leave. I'll meet you at Inuyasha's in a few hours."

Everyone nodded and she gave a little wave as she pushed back into the heat. When she got home she headed straight for the shower, wasting little time she undressed and all but threw herself in the cold water. Kagome sighed in delight.

By the time Kagome got out she was shivering but satisfied. She toweled her hair and left it down it dry. Kagome dressed in a burgundy tank top and black skirt and flip flops. Grabbing her messenger bag she put in her toiletries and two sets of clothes, afterwards setting set her purse on top of everything before snapping it closed.

Kagome heard the front door slam and ran to the window. Looking out she opened it quickly and yelled, "Bye Sota! Behave, got me little brother?"

Sota only laughed and nodded before yelling back. "Sure big sis! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

He was gone before she could respond. With a laugh she re locked the window, and door after that as she left the house. Kagome looked at the sky as it fell into twilight. The constantly shifting colors were beautiful. Running down the many, many steps she made her way to Inuyasha's.

At the large oak doors she knocked, and when answered was surprisingly pleased to see Sesshomaru. His face was still the indifferent mask she had come to expect. Her mind went completely blank and her body into overdrive. No words were spoken for a few moments, until Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.

"Kagome." She had forgotten how nice his voice, so rich and deep, her breath nearly stopped. She gave him a warm and honest smile, the first one in days. "Sesshomaru. How are you?"

He opened the door further allowing her to step in. He closed the door behind her before replying. "I'm fine, and how are you?" Her emotions caught up with her, guilt and fury mixing together but she managed to answer honestly. Talking with him, even if it was small talk, was just so easy.

"I'm hanging in there. Mostly I avoid the subject of her all together." He nodded, not even having to ask who _her _was. With a flick of his wrist he commented, "Your array is in there, you are the last to arrive."

With a laugh at the distasteful look on his face she turned, stopping when he spoke again right as his fingers rapped around her arm. "Kikyou is in a very… peculiar mood. Do not let her start something you know you cannot finish, at least not yet."

She nodded but said nothing. He did not remove his hand and she did not tell him to. Gentle flames licked up her arm and stomach, warming her. His hand slid down her arm and brushed her finger tips, leaving them tingling and her breathless as he stepped away. Seconds later Inuyasha walked into the Fourier and looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. "You coming?" he asked.

She nodded before looking back to Sesshomaru, and with a small, secret smile said, "Thank you."

He dipped his head and murmured "Of course."

She walked with Inuyasha to the media room where they would be staying for night. Kagome ignored the confused questioning glance he shot her and let her thoughts stray to Sesshomaru. The door was already open and she deviated around Kikyou, saying nothing to her, even though she stood at the door way.

Instead Kagome greeted Sango and Miroku, at once striking up conversation between the three. They all talked about random things, such as what classes they were going to take next semester at school, and Kagome's upcoming birthday, until Inuyasha called a halt to it, claiming he wanted to watch a new movie he had recently bought. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou walked to the bathroom together to change.

"Sango," Kagome said, "do you wan to go to the mall tomorrow? I heard they open that new store and I wanted to check it out."

Sango, to her great amusement, shrieked in delight, followed by an "Absolutely!"

She heard Kikyou _huff,_ put out she wasn't asked and Kagome and Sango giggled down the hall and to the bathroom where all three quickly changed. She did notice what Sesshomaru said was true, Kikyou was almost antsy tonight. She never tried to speak to her though, which was a great relief, but she could feel the glares aimed at her, and that only made her smile.

As soon as they were back in the room Kagome flopped down on to the only open couch and dozed for a while. She could vaguely hear Inuyasha and Miroku talking about some action movie they were watching. It wasn't long before it fell silent except for the large flat screen that filled the room with gun shots and random screams it projected.

Looking over, disgust completely over rode every sense, both couples were much to occupied with each other for the movie to be watched. But as she looked at Sango and Miroku she could smile a little, because them kissing meant Sango had finally confessed her love. It was about damn time too.

Sliding silently from the couch no one noticed her slip quietly from the room. She paid no heed as to where she was going, only followed where her feet took her. She wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru opened the door as she stepped in front of it. He let her in and closed it quietly behind her. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to him.

Her eyes were sparkling as she made a sudden decision. Holding her hand out to him she asked, "Will you come with me?"

He came to her without hesitation enter twining there fingers together. There was a soothing warmth between them. He followed behind her willing as she walked toward the window.


	5. Chapter 5

White curtains fluttered softly in the wind as she pushed the window open. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru watching her. Happy he was still there, she lifted herself over the ledge with practiced movements. Grasping the edge of the roof, Kagome swung out, using the momentum it provided her with to push herself up and over.

As she pushed herself to her feet Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing next to her. Shrugging at the phenomenon, she crossed the roof and sat on the flattest portion. "I'm glad you could join me."

"Indeed."

* * *

Kagome woke confused and dazed. Blue eyes slit open, she sat up, her feet hitting plush carpet. She noticed the vacant and quiet media room around her. Grabbing her overnight bag Kagome made her way to the bathroom in clumsily, still tires strides. She took her shower quickly, leaving her hair down to air dry. Dressed in jeans and a pale t-shirt she made her way to the kitchen.

It was odd; she mused while walking in a slow, lazy walk, and how something as simple as sitting in the night with someone she barely knew could make her so happy, so relaxed. Kagome smiled, she and Sesshomaru had sat for the longest time in silence, before he finally opened up a bit. Her smile brightened, he liked history and beautiful art, something she appreciated. Getting to know each other was slow in going, but so far she loved every minute of it.

When Kagome got to the kitchen she made a bowl of cereal and sat at the table to eat. Half way through she looked up to see Sesshomaru leaning against the counter, sipping a glass of juice. Warmth unfurled slowly through her. She gave him a bright smile and greeted him, but she so desperately wanted to do more than that. _Down girl._

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"Good morning, Kagome." Smooth, deep, ice covered velvet. _His voice should me lethal! _ His body shifted in liquid grace as he moved to sit beside her. Kagome told herself to breathe. He smelled of earth and sin, a dangerous combination she found thrilling. It was unnatural how he could affect her, unnerving. "Would you happen to know where my friends are?"

_There_, she sighed in relief, _something other than the promise of pleasure to think about. _

"No, nor do I care to, but Inuyasha said they would be back within the hour should you ask." Though he spoke as he normally did, old world and indifferent, she noticed something was different when it just them, something more. It filled her with foreign emotions, made her, strangely, content. They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Kagome was putting her dishes in the sink when she heard the front door slam, signaling Inuyasha's return. Sesshomaru came from behind her and placed his cup in the sink. Ghost fingers moved through her hair. She stilled, eyes closing, not daring to move. His hand was gentle, soothing. It lasted only seconds, and Kagome immediately missed his warmth when he moved away. Her lashes lifted and she shivered. She looked at him, calm blue meeting equally clam amber. In that moment something changed in her, for better of worse she didn't know. The cliff she had so strongly clung to crumbled, her resistance gone.

"Hey, wench!" Kagome rolled her eyes, amused at his illiteracy.

"Well, good morning to you to, Inuyasha. Where have you all been?" Was she the only one aware of Sesshomaru? It seemed strange that no one noticed him, where as she was attuned to his every movement, every breath. Perhaps they were just ignoring him. She decided to wait and see and smiled at Sango, Miroku, even Kikyo, she was in that good of a mood. Kagome noticed all four were holding someone's hand, and sighed, suddenly wistful.

"We went to get something to eat, duh! You were still sleepin, so we just went ahead." Eyebrow arched and hand on hip, Kagome tried not smile. "Inuyasha, there's food here, in the kitchen, that _is_ what it's used for. To eat." Kagome saw Sango smother her laugh as Inuyasha sputtered.

"Keh."

Deciding to take pity on her friend, Kagome turned to Sango and smiled in anticipation. "Sango, are ready to go?"

"Yes." Sango, just as eager as Kagome for a shopping spree, clapped her hands in glee. Miroku appeared beside Sango with a mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"And where might you two lovely ladies be going?" There was a beat of silence before both girls answered in unison, "you're not going." Miroku deflated for a moment before he cheered right back up. The cause was evident as Kagome watched, bemused, Miroku fall to floor, a hand print tattooed to his face. _He'll never learn._

Sango, seemingly satisfied now, continued on. "I have to pick up my brother first, he has something to do I guess. Sota's already home, so I'll just meet you there."

Kagome frowned as she nodded. She needed a ride. Mostly she walked everywhere, so a car wasn't necessary, but the mall was too far. She looked to Inuyasha, but he spoke before she could.

"Well, Kikyo and I are going to her house for awhile. Come on Miroku, we'll drop you off on the way."

_What, is the whole god damn world against me! That's in the complete opposite direction, he'll never take me now. _"Figures," Kagome muttered.With a sigh and a quick glare to the gods, she thought about what to do. And came up blank. Kagome rubbed a now dry piece of hair between her fingers. Inspiration struck. She glance at Sesshomaru, he arched a brow.

Blushing, Kagome looked at the tiled floor in sudden interest. She could hear her friends small idle talk around her, but paid no real interest as to what was being said. It was going to be strange asking Sesshomaru a question with Inuyasha in the same room, the tension was still thick between them. But then, maybe she wouldn't have to, maybe he already knew. Sesshomaru always seemed to know what she was going to say, or need to hear, like with Inuyasha, before she did. That meant he knew her, cared for her, didn't it?

That thought struck something in her, gave her the courage she lacked moments ago. Kagome found his gaze still on her and hurriedly spoke before she lost her nerve.

"Sesshomaru?"

At the sound of her voice, quiet but clear, and who she spoke to, sound ceased. The urge to fidget was growing under the shocked and surprised stares, but she suppressed it.

"Yes." It was a statement, not a question. Kagome smiled, more cheerfully at his agreement than she should have been. Moments later Sesshomaru glided out, how the hell he glided, and looked so delicious while doing it, she didn't know. "Ten minutes Kagome."

She smiled in response, she loved this day. Ignoring her friends questioning looks, she gave Miroku and Inuyasha a hug. "Have fun you three, and Miroku, _be good._" Miroku gave Kagome a sheepish smile as goodbyes were said and the three, with reluctance, left. Grabbing Sango, dramatic air kisses were place on both cheeks and both girls laughed. "I'll meet you at the mall Sango."

"Don't you need a ride Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from darting to the door way as she said, "Nope, I have one." Sango's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Making a quick escape, she waved at Sango and slipped out the kitchen door. The sound of the front door closing echoed through the house as she grabbed her bag and purse. _Well at least I got out of that okay._

Skipping up the steps to Sesshomaru's room quickly, Kagome waited no more than a second before he opened the door. A smile graced her lips, her eyes sparkled, and she knew she was falling fast for the man standing so beautifully before her. And yet, she didn't care.


End file.
